Kenbosho
by angel-eyes8611
Summary: They say you never forget your first true love... But what if they forget you?
1. - Chapter One -

- Chapter One -

* * *

Sakura's heart hammered painfully in her chest, emerald eyes staring wide in disbelief at the ANBU messenger before her who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. It was pitch black, the only shred of light coming from the moon which was mostly covered by thick clouds. The air could be sliced with a knife, tension thick like an impenetrable smog that had settled over since the man had appeared on her doorstep with an urgent message from Tsunade.

"Haruno-san? Did you hear me? Hokage-sama has sent for you. Team Seven has returned in critical condition and she is in dire need of your assistance-" Sakura blinked a few times, successfully snapping out of her once stupefied daze, and raised her hand to silence the messenger.

"Yes, I understand, thank you. I will be there momentarily." Sakura replied smoothly. Professional face back on, she turned back to the humble- albeit quaint- abode that was her apartment.

_Our apartment_, Sakura reminded herself longingly.

* * *

_"How long will you be gone?" Sakura kept her voice light and nonchalant despite the inner turmoil she felt. Her facade, of course, did not work on him. It never had, even in her genin days. She sat at the small dining room table they had bought only weeks before along with their new apartment, waiting for his answer to her previous question._

_Kakashi walked through the door way, dripping wet from the rain outside, and stood before his pinkette fiancee. This wasn't the first interrogation he had gotten from her and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but he knew it was only because she cared. To him, the fact that she cared was more than enough to overshadow whatever punishment sent his way._

_The silver haired man couldn't understand how someone so beautiful, so young and full of heart could possibly care for an older man as cold and jaded as himself. It was for this reason, besides the fact that he quite simply loved her with his entire being, that he wouldn't allow himself to lose her. The older shinobi once again glanced over his fiancee, taking in her white creamy skin, short pink hair, mouth in a slight frown, and her dazzling emerald eyes full of worry. Worry for him, Kakashi reminded himself._

_"Honestly, I don't know yet. It's a highly classified S-ranked mission. Naruto, Sasuke, and I will be leaving to Iwagakure on an undercover mission."_

_"Iwa?" Sakura demanded, shocked. Iwagakure and Konohagakure had always been on rough terms and lately they were on the verge of declaring war, Sakura knew. An S-ranked mission deep into the heart of enemy territory was not something she wished for her team to take part in, especially if she was ordered to stay in Konoha to manage the hospital. There were too many patients for her to take leave._

_Kakashi nodded absently to her second question and gave a stressed sigh, letting his body fall onto the sofa in the adjacent living room. He knew he was getting the couch wet from his drenched attire, but he was too tired to care. Kakashi drowsily pulled down his mask, revealing a ruggedly handsome face with a few days worth of prickly silver stubble on his chin. A fingerless-gloved hand reached up underneath his hitai-ate to massage his aching left eye. It throbbed painfully from frequent use, thanks to the recent conflict with Iwa._

_Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously- a habit she had ever since she was a child. Kakashi recognized it immediately and felt a pang of guilt for making her worry, but there was no avoiding it. This was his job as well as hers, and they both knew what had to be done._

_Sakura pushed herself out of the dining room chair and padded into the living room to stand before the silver haired genius that was her fiancee. Her former teacher. Her best friend. Her everything. She could not bare to lose him. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that he would be perfectly fine (after all, he WAS the famous Copy-Nin) she couldn't put an end to the worry that ate away at her core. Sakura could merely hold it at bay and keep its consumption to a minimum with facts and faith._

_"I'd write letters, but in this case it's too risky. But I'm sure Tsunade will show you the monthly progress reports." Kakashi consoled her softly._

_"I know..." Sakura crossed her arms and nodded, the tresses of her short hair acting like a curtain to hide the hurt on her face. She knew these situations were unavoidable, so was the life of a shinobi, but it still hurt. It might have been the last time she ever saw him, after all. Any of them. They both knew this to be true._

_Kakashi stood and reached out to his petite fiancee. He pulled her close to his chest, wrapping her small frame up in his arms. It was this act that broke the dam in Sakura's heart, and she clutched him closely as if her life depended on it. In a way, she mused morbidly, it did._

_Kakashi could feel warm wet spots through the fabric of his already drenched attire and noticed the way her shoulders shook from silent sobs. He held her tighter and nestled his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her._

_"Sakura..." It was all he could say to comfort her. Kakashi couldn't say everything would be okay, no matter how desperately he wanted to; he wouldn't make any promises he couldn't keep. All missions have their risks, S-ranked ones especially. The fact that they were on the brink of war with Iwa only upped the stakes._

_The lovers stayed like that for several minutes, embracing as if it were their last because it could be just that._

_"It's time," Kakashi said, pulling away reluctantly. A mission of this caliber wasn't something he could afford to be late to. Sakura sniffled and nodded, trying to act mature. Kakashi reached up and wiped away a drop of salty moisture with the pad of his thumb, his palm resting on her cheek. She smiled up at him through her tears, though it was strained._

_Kakashi pulled his hand back, his finger tips purposefully grazing her soft skin as he did so, and began shuffling through hand signs in order to transport himself to the rendezvous location when Sakura stepped forward hurriedly._

_"Sakura-" her mouth cut his words off with a hard kiss and she strained up on her toes to reach him. He gladly obliged and bent down to wrap his arms around her waist, her own going around his neck. Kakashi's grip tightened and he lifted her off the ground in a crushing embrace. Then, as quickly as they had come together, they broke apart. Kakashi pulled up his mask, finished the necessary hand seals for his transportation jutsu and took one last look at her and smiled._

_"I love you, Sakura." And then he was gone. Sakura's fingers traced over her bruised lips, the only indication that he had been there, and a lone tear escaped._

_The rain poured down on Konoha, as if to mourn with her._

* * *

Sakura swallowed audibly as her throat tightened at the memory of their last encounter. That had been over six months ago, and she counted each day he was gone. Putting up a mental wall to block the worry that threatened to consume her whole, Sakura continued to gather her supplies as well as her wits.

Her team had come back. An S-ranked mission deep in the homeland of their enemies had whisked her family away and, after several months without contact aside from the brief monthly reports, they had finally returned. Her boys were finally home- but they were in critical condition. They were back and they needed her. He was back, and he needed her. She had to keep it together for him, for all of them.

Sakura hurriedly strapped her skirt on over her shorts, pockets stuffed full of medical supplies, not bothering with her gloves. Her hands raised up instinctively and flashed through the signs that Kakashi had taught her himself, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura reappeared in the hospital, which was in a constant state of chaos from the casualties caused by the growing conflict between nations. She dashed toward the counter where the receptionists were frantically working.

"Sakura-san! Hokage-sama needs your help in room 140!" One of the receptionists called, recognizing her. Sakura mumbled a thanks before running off down the hallway, not a moment to spare. She rounded a corner and bumped into a familiar chest, orange and black jacket torn and drenched in blood, sweat, and rain.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura gasped in shock. His bright blue eyes were dull and sullen, bloodshot from lack of sleep. Dark bags hung under them as well, but when he down at her he smiled lightly. Sakura quickly assessed the damage. He was in rough shape, but had no major injuries. The kyūbi had taken care of those, leaving him with only emotional damage. Next thing he knew, she had him embraced tightly in her deceptively lithe arms. Naruto hugged her back tightly and released her. It was time to tell her what he knew.

"Sakura... I'm fine, really. But Sasuke's in there, and they're working on him right now. He's injured pretty bad; it's his eyes... And Kakashi-sensei... He's..." Naruto looked down at his feet, hands fisted at his sides and jaw clenched tightly.

"What about Kakashi, Naruto?" Sakura pleaded, but he just shook his head. The pinkette didn't wait for his answer, instead throwing open the doors of room 140.

It was utter mayhem inside. Medics swarmed over two bodies and the whole room glowed a vibrant green, casting eery shadows on the walls. Tsunade spotted her pink haired apprentice and called her over.

"Sakura! I need your help, get over here!" Said girl wasted no time and stumbled over, swallowing her panic. Professionalism washed over her and she shut off her emotions momentarily, as was in her job description. Now was neither the time nor the place for such things. Sakura rushed over to the nearest body, which upon closer inspection she recognized it to be Sasuke.

The Uchiha laid vulnerable on the operating table, his body bound down tightly with leather straps to limit movement. A few medics were healing the more minor injuries scattered on his body but the majority of people were around his head. His eyes were the main focus of healing, like Naruto had said, and a pair of operating clamps held his eyes wide open while they worked. Blood continuously seeped deep from the sockets, obscuring Sakura's view. She laid her hands on either side of his face and sent her chakra through him, assessing the damage and looking for the source of the bleeding.

"There's nothing we can do... His vision is shot." One of the medics grimly informed her, but Sakura kept searching. She shut her eyes and only felt, pushing deeper and deeper she searched inside his body... Then she found it.

"Move, out of the way!" she pushed the pessimistic medic away and took his place. Sakura gave out orders to the rest of the medics gathered and got to work. Sasuke couldn't live without his sight, she knew. It was the last thing that tied him to his late family. The boy she once thought she loved left her behind and broke her heart, and when he came back she considered him something akin to a brother. The Sharingan was all he had, besides his friends, and Sakura had to save it. And that she did. Being second only to Tsunade herself, Sakura managed to fix Sasuke's eyes- though he would be blind at first it would go away with time.

Sakura felt the strength leave her body as she healed her beloved teammate, one of the few people she was close to. There... He'll be okay now... He's safe, and Naruto... But... Kakashi... Kakashi is...

Sakura's vision grew spotted and eventually turned black, leaving her at the mercy of her peers. She heard her name called out and, thankfully, she fell unconscious before she hit the hard, tile floor due to chakra exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

This is the revised version of chapter one. Though nothing much changed, I did go back and reword things. Please enjoy! ;)


	2. - Chapter Two -

- Chapter Two -

* * *

_Silent tears flowed heavily from the murky green pools that were Sakura's eyes as she stared off into the distance from the hill she stood upon. Her face was undoubtedly red and puffy, but she didn't have the mind to care. How she had ever placed appearances on her list of priorities above everything else, she did not know. Before training, before friendship, even before her family... _Well, that last one doesn't matter anymore_, she thought bitterly._

_After years of shunning her parents, years of neglecting them, they had been killed on a mission. Average ninja they were, they could not fight off the multitude of Iwa ninja who had ambushed. When Tsunade had given her the grim news earlier that evening, Sakura had feigned acceptance but felt strangely numb. It wasn't until later that the gravity of the situation had hit her at full force; she would never see her silly, protective father again, nor her doting mother whom she had inherited her green eyes from. After all she put them through by being the terrible daughter she was, she would never have the opportunity to make it right._

_Sakura bent her head shamefully and rested it in her hands, the short pink tresses of her hair sticking to her face, slick with perspiration. The dark night was dimly lit by an incandescent moon, chilling her to the point of gooseflesh. The only sounds to be heard were her tear filled gasps and sniffles, with the occasional hoots of a watchful owl in the distance._

_Sakura felt a warm arm gently put upon her shoulders and she subconsciously leaned into the source of the heat, reveling in the familiar security of his chakra signature. The comfort made her feel better, yet worse at the same time. She felt unworthy of his consolation, yet she was too selfish to refuse._

_Silence ensued, save for her attempts to stifle her cries, when he finally spoke._

_"Let go, Sakura. It's okay... I'm here for you." The pink kunoichi needed no more convincing than that; she cried out into the reticent night, the sound echoing back through the distant trees. Sakura threw herself into his awaiting arms and gripped the front of Kakashi's flak jacket so tightly that her knuckles grew white from strain. He hesitated for a moment, uncertainty and conflict clear in his exposed eye, though thankfully she couldn't see it, before he settled his arms gingerly around her._

She's so cold_, Kakashi thought. He instinctively drew her closer, pulling Sakura deep into his chest when he felt her shiver. He rested his chin atop her head gently, as if he handled her too roughly she would break in his grasp._

_After what seemed like an eternity later Sakura's sobs turned into small hiccups, then nothing. She did not pull away; neither did he._

_"T-they're gone... Forever..." Sakura whispered, as if convincing herself of the fact. Kakashi felt a stab of sympathy and pain for the pinkette young woman in his arms. When he had heard the news of the Haruno's deaths and saw her pensive behavior as she feigned acceptance, he knew she was faking it. Kakashi saw through her facade the instant he laid his eye on her, for he himself went through the same sort of misery. His heart went out to her as a fellow ninja, comrade, friend, and..._

_Kakashi closed his eyes in resignation, forcing back that dangerous thought. She was too young and innocent to be tainted by his old, jaded self. That, and she couldn't possibly return the feelings he held so dearly for her. He wouldn't put himself out there if it meant more pain for them both... But here she was, cradled in his arms, vulnerable and confiding in him. Oh, how fate loathed him._

_Kakashi looked down at their position. When had her arms gone around his waist, holding him just as tightly as he held her? He could feel Sakura's hot, even breaths through the fabric of his vest and he shivered. As a result she pulled him closer, confusing him even further. He needed to stop this before it went any further, before he did something he'd later regret._

_"Kakashi..." Sakura rasped, her voice hoarse from crying. His name on her lips was like music to his ears, especially since 'sensei' had been conveniently dropped in this moment. Time to go.  
_

_"It's getting late, Sakura." She was silent for a moment then simply nodded before pulling away a few inches. Sakura looked up at him through her damp lashes and gave a half-hearted smile when one last tear slipped out._

_Kakashi felt his heart break for her and, before he could stop himself, he softly wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. His hand lingered on her face longer than intended and it did not go unnoticed by either of them. Sakura stared up at him with wide eyes still glistening from the previous moisture. There was something in her gaze... Kakashi searched her eyes in an attempt to decipher it._

_Sakura's hands slid from his waist up to his chest, then up around his neck. Kakashi froze in place, shocked. She couldn't possibly..._

_"Sakura..." Kakashi warned, attempting to hide his nerves. He couldn't take advantage of her in this moment. In her current condition Sakura clearly wasn't thinking straight, Kakashi rationalized. But there was a tiny voice of hope in the furthest back corner of his mind, barely more than a whisper, that made his heart race sporadically. _What if...?

_Before Kakashi could move, think, or even blink, Sakura made her move. She slowly tipped her head forward, up on the tips of her toes, and gently pressed her lips against his cloth-covered ones. It was merely a brush of the lips that lasted a mere second, nothing more, but Kakashi knew in that moment that he could die a happy man, at the very least._

_Kakashi laid his hands on her shoulders, pushing Sakura away from him firmly. Her gaze snapped back up at him, confused, as realization dawned on her. Sakura's face flushed crimson, embarrassed by her bold actions and humiliated by what she thought was rejection._

_"I'm so sorry... I-I didn't know what I was thinking." Sakura stuttered nervously, looking down to notice her hands on his chest. Her arms dropped back down to her sides in resignation. Ever since Sasuke had left she had begun seen her former sensei in a new light, and she had found herself quickly and helplessly enamored with him. Sakura had shoved all thoughts of love in the darkest recesses of her mind after Sasuke's betrayal, swearing to never love again, but it was all in vain when she and Kakashi became more than former teacher and student. They had become friends and spent time together outside of missions and, more often than not, she found herself looking forward to the time they spent together._

_When she happened to see him out and about and he dismissed whatever he was doing just to saunter over to her nonchalantly to say hello Sakura would get a strangely familiar feeling; her stomach would twist and her heart would start beating frantically in a way that was all too good with that signature eye crinkle smile he was famous for. Sakura had fallen for him before she even realized what was happening and now there was no going back._

_"I know, Sakura." His voice snapped her out of the daze she was trapped in and she looked up at him in question. _He... He knows?_ Sakura searched his face in question but found no visible reaction. She looked down at her feet, bleak realization sinking in, when he spoke again._

_"It'll be okay." Kakashi whispered so quietly Sakura thought she had imagined it. When he pulled her close to him once more she realized she hadn't been imagining. His larger frame enveloped her in a warm embrace, immensely comforting. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened and shut like a gaping fish. She couldn't find her voice, though she didn't know what she'd say if she somehow managed to find it. _

_He hadn't rejected her. No, that wasn't it... But there was something..._

_Kakashi inwardly debated what he was about to do, noting the possible consequences of his actions, but proceeded to do it anyway. He told her of his past, from when his mother had died giving birth to him to when he lost his own teammates. Though she was silent through the entire story, Sakura was tense in his arms. She was listening intently. Kakashi concluded with the fact that he could very well sympathize with her._

_Something had changed right then and there. Something incredibly important. A certain dynamic of their relationship had been completely altered. It was, in fact, the very start of it all._

_Sakura knew that she would never forgive herself for all the unresolved conflict between her and her parents, but at least she had someone who knew what she was going through and who would always be there for her with arms open wide. Sakura allowed herself to be comforted by him in her moment of vulnerability and snuggled closer, burying her face in the front of his flak jacket._

_They stayed that way until Kakashi felt Sakura began to slip, losing consciousness from exhaustion while standing. He gently lifted her up in his arms (bridal style, he noted, briefly wondering why he was torturing himself) to take her home. Then, remembering she lived with her late parents, he reconsidered. He knew firsthand how it felt to wake up alone in a house that haunted you with memories. He didn't want to expose her to that- at least not tonight. Kakashi sighed quietly. It was a bad idea, and things would probably be awkward come morning, but he began the walk back to his own apartment anyway._

_Once there, Kakashi gently set her down and tucked her into his small, twin sized bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin, noting how long she had been out in the cold, and left to sleep on the couch. Before he turned away he heard Sakura stir in her sleep._

_"Kakashi..." Sakura murmured, much to his surprise. Kakashi gazed at the beautiful pinkette woman in his bed. How many times had he imagined her there? Under entirely different circumstances, but still. The sight struck a chord in him._

_The last thing Sakura remembered that night was the feel of bare lips on her forehead, though she forgot when morning came._

* * *

Sakura awoke with a smile still on her face from the memory she had dreamed, when suddenly reality hit her at full force. The S-ranked mission in Iwa, Team 7's return after a grueling six months, Naruto's guilty demeanor, Sasuke's half mangled body and how she had saved his eyes...

_Kakashi...!_ Sakura thought frantically. She jumped up and her eyes darted around the room in a desperate attempt to take in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was healing Sasuke, then everything went black... A nurse walked into the door and was taken aback at Sakura's disheveled demeanor.

"Good morning, Haruno-san-"

"What happened?" Sakura cut the nurse off. She needed answers and needed them now.

"When Team 7 returned Hokage-sama summoned you to assist in their recovery. You used all your chakra to heal Uchiha Sasuke's eyes, then fainted. You slept for the remainder of the night. It was amazing... The other medics all unanimously concluded that Uchiha's sight was lost, but you managed to heal him. You're amazing, Haruno-san." The nurse went on. Sakura bit her tongue in an attempt to hide her temper. She needed to keep a level head- after all, it wasn't the nurse's fault.

"How are they?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is in average condition, besides the emotional turmoil. Uchiha Sasuke awoke this morning and was frantic when he couldn't see, but it was explained to him that he would regain his sight soon. He calmed down and is in a stable condition." Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. _They're safe... Except..._ She hesitated, then asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since she woke up.

"And Hatake Kakashi?" The nurse averted her eyes the moment his name was said and focused on the ground, which suddenly held her in rapt attention. Dread filled Sakura and she felt like she was about to vomit. She took calming breaths to control herself, though she was only a second away from sheer panic.

"Hokage-sama has asked to see you when you woke up. She is waiting for you in room 140." The nurse replied quickly, then she left without another word or glance. Sakura was frozen in place, feeling strangely numb. A flash of déjà vu overtook her and she thought about the last time, besides the previous night, that her shishou had summoned her officially. It was the time her parents had died... But not Kakashi. He can't be dead. It just wasn't possible.

Sakura climbed out of bed and padded over to the bag that held her clothes. She was surprised to see that they were washed and dried, yet poorly folded... Sakura pulled her red shirt out of the bag and brought it up to her face to smell it and instantly recognized the scent of none other than Naruto. Hinata probably washed and dried them, and Naruto folded them... _Or at least tried to_, Sakura mused, a shadow of a smile creeping up over her features.

Sakura dressed quickly and, with a jerk, knotted her hitai-ate on her head in its usual spot. She took a deep breath to ready herself for whatever would come next and walked out the door with a confident stride and made her way to room 140. Sakura hesitated at the door and panic gripped her heart in an icy fist. _He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead..._ She bit her bottom lip nervously and blinked back tears, swallowed tightly, and took a deep breath. Then she turned the handle and pushed the door open for whatever waited inside...

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Sorry for the cliff hanger! I know that not much happened in this chapter, but it'll all be explained next time. ;)


	3. - Chapter Three -

- Chapter Three -

* * *

Sakura hesitated at the door and panic gripped her heart in an icy fist. _He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead..._ She bit her bottom lip nervously and blinked back tears, swallowed tightly, and took a deep breath. Then she turned the handle and pushed the door open for whatever waited inside...

Sakura almost fainted from relief at the sight of the silver haired man sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed before her, the heart monitor by his bedside beeping slowly but steadily. A plastic mask was put over his mouth, allowing the medical respirator to breathe for him. A section of his hair near the back of his head had been shaved off in order to stitch up a nasty wound. Sakura hurried to his bedside and rested her hands gently upon his chest to send her chakra through him and search for any more problems. When she was absolutely certain that everything was as it should be, Sakura relaxed and sighed contently. She couldn't keep the smile off her face even if she tried.

"Sakura..." Tsunade said from the corner of the room where she sat in a chair. Naruto, who appeared his normal self with the exception of his usual pep, and Sasuke, who wore white gauze around his head to protect his recovering eyes, stood on either side of her.

"Yes, shishou?" Sakura's voice was light from the heavy weight that had been lifted off her shoulders. Her hands were still trembling from the previous trepidation.

"About the S-ranked mission Team Seven just came back from... I will tell you the details if you officially swear absolute secrecy regarding this matter, and keep in mind that the only reason I'm letting you in on this is because it concerns your team." Tsunade told her sternly, an edge of seriousness in her voice. Sakura's eyes widened momentarily, taking in the gravity of the situation. Tsunade pointed to a piece of paper that laid upon the table in front of her and Sakura left Kakashi to inspect it. After reading it over, she slipped her hitai-ate off her head and held it over her heart, repeating the words on the paper.

"I, Haruno Sakura, jonin kunoichi of Konohagakure, solemnly swear that I will not, directly or indirectly, reveal to any unauthorized person content or any part of the contents of this S-ranked mission, communication or information related directly or indirectly to anyone or anything, living or dead. If I do not abide by this contract I will give up my Konohagakure residency, rights, and accept any punishment that the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, and the Council of Elders see fit." After swearing on her hitai-ate Sakura put it back on then stood before Tsunade.

"Give me your hand." The Sannin ordered. Sakura complied without a word of protest. Tsunade held onto Sakura's hand and put two fingers over the inside of her wrist and, with her other hand, flashed through a series of hand seals. The two fingers that were pressed to the inside of Sakura's wrist glowed a bright red and the girl cried out in pain from the seal burning into her skin. When Tsunade was finished she gently lifted Sakura's hand up to her face to inspect her work. The crest of the Senju clan was seared into her skin, small but deep. Blood ran down her arm from the wound and Tsunade healed it with a single finger, glowing green. Only the smallest trace of a scar revealed in the right angle of light was left.

"What the hell did you do to her, Baa-chan?!" Naruto roared, disbelief and confusion in his eyes.

"Relax, Naruto. It's just part of the contract. It ensures that Sakura won't speak of this mission. It's top secret, after all, and she's not even allowed to know in the first place. If I'm going to put myself on the line by letting her know, then I need some insurance." Tsunade explained.

"Come on, you know Sakura-chan wouldn't say anything! You _branded_ her-"

"It's okay Naruto, really. I'm fine with this. It's necessary, and I trust Tsunade-shishou." Sakura cut in. _I need to do this if I want to know what happened to them..._

Naruto glowered but said no more words of protest, and Sasuke remained placidly silent in his typical fashion.

"Now, about this S-ranked mission..." Tsunade's voice became hushed, as if the walls had ears. Sakura strained her own to listen and stepped closer.

"...I sent Team Seven on a classified, S-ranked mission to assassinate the Tsuchikage." Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped, but Tsunade continued.

"The plan was to send Team Seven out undercover, posing as Iwa-nin, to assassinate the Tsuchikage from the inside. That's why it took six months to succeed... They had to gain his trust and move up the ranks. Sasuke and Naruto were supposed to eliminate any distractions while Kakashi used his Chidori to quickly and effectively assassinate the Tsuchikage, thus ending the war before it begins. Naruto fared well, as you can see, but Sasuke overused his Sharingan and would have lost his sight without your help... And Kakashi barely managed to defeat the Tsuchikage, sustaining a serious head injury. He is stable, but currently in a coma."

Tears ran from Sakura's eyes and her shoulders shook, her head bent down to hide her face with her hair as a roseate curtain. Tsunade moved to place her hand upon the other woman's arm when she flinched at the contact. Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise at the anger in Sakura's glare, aimed straight for her.

"How could you send them on such a dangerous mission?! They could have died, Tsunade-shishou! They're all I have left and you nearly sent them to their graves! I don't know what I would have done without them..." Sakura lamented, her face cradled in her hands. She knew she was overreacting, but the stress was too much to handle at the moment.

Tsunade stood and hugged the pink haired woman, and she didn't pull away. Naruto, never one to miss out on the action, pulled them both into a large embrace. When Sasuke, who couldn't see but was fully aware of the situation, didn't make a move to join in, Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him forward. The knuckle-headed ninja squeezed them all in a single embrace, his most precious people, and Sasuke patted Sakura's back awkwardly in a vague hug. The four held each other tightly at the foot of Kakashi's hospital bed, the monitor beeping steadily at his side.

"Can't... Breathe..." Sakura gasped out after the tears were long gone. Naruto released them at once and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with a hand. Sasuke retreated back to his corner at once and scowled at the sudden physical contact. Tsunade straightened herself back up, professionalism back on her face. Sakura wiped off the left over moisture on her face and, upon seeing their disgruntled appearances, laughed at them all. Naruto laughed as well, both of them cracking under the stress. Tsunade chuckled under her breath at the ridiculousness of it all and the corner of Sasuke's mouth turned up in a smirk. After the laughter had subsided, Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura, you should go home and rest. You'll be summoned right away when Kakashi gains consciousness, I promise." Said woman nodded before standing beside her fiancee's bedside once more, and Tsunade left. Sasuke, noticing the atmosphere, went to walk out the door when he noticed Naruto didn't make any indication of following. The Uchiha mentally rolled his eyes, seeing as he didn't have that luxury at the moment, and grabbed Naruto's collar to drag him out the door. There was a vague mutter of _dobe_ under his breath along with Naruto's whines of protest and then they were gone, leaving Sakura alone with the unconscious Kakashi.

Sakura's hand lightly traced over his revealed cheek, the silver stubble there scraping against her finger tips. Knowing he wouldn't have it any other way, she took off the respirator momentarily to slip his mask on over his face which was previously bunched around his neck. Sakura bent down and lightly kissed the sleeping man through his mask before putting the respirator back on.

"Please wake up soon... I'll be waiting." Sakura slipped quietly out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her. The only sounds in the room were the steady beeping of the heart monitor on his bedside and the shallow breaths of the respirator which breathed for him.

* * *

_Sakura sat at a small table on the balcony outside Kakashi's apartment. She stared out at the setting sun in the distance, the orange and pink light casting her a beautiful silhouette. She looked positively heavenly, and the sight took Kakashi's breath away. She wore a simple white, cotton summer dress that ended mid-calf, the thin straps showing off her pale shoulders generously. The creamy skin of her arms and back was revealed, though the dress itself was modest. He used her current state of distraction to take a few moments and observe the sight before him, taking it all in and preserving it to memory. Kakashi was never much into the arts, but Sakura was surely beauty in every sense of the word. He was sure of it, more so than anything else he could think of. The famous Copy-Nin swallowed nervously, silently, his throat parched with nervousness, and gathered control of his visage before making himself known._

_"Late as always, I see," Sakura said with a light chuckle. Her chin was rested in the palm of her hand, her gaze never leaving the horizon._

_"I was on my way over when I found a stray kitten wandering in the street... I couldn't possibly leave it there all alone."_

_"Oh no, of course not!" Sakura grinned and went along with it, though they both knew it was simply one of his sorry excuses. She turned her face towards him for the first time and he felt his heart rate accelerate at the sight of her visage, creamy skin practically glowing in the diminishing light. Her lips were a light pink, pursed in a knowing smile that she showed only to him. And her eyes... They were simply divine. Large emerald orbs that unknowingly demanded his attention, pulling him in with a hypnotic allure. Kakashi became lost in their depths momentarily before Sakura's voice pulled him out of his reverie._

_"Kakashi? Is there something wrong?" A small smile graced his lips, his eyes sparkling with pride. God, he was so damn lucky to have her._

_"No... Nothing's wrong. Not at all." Sakura tilted her head slightly to the side, confusion settling in as she tried to get a read on him. Kakashi pulled out a scroll from the inside pocket of the black blazer he wore over a black turtle neck. He had ditched the mask for this event, though he wore dark blue jeans. His forehead protector was also absent, leaving his mismatched eyes uncovered to roam. Even his hair was combed tidily, the silver strands still placed in a gravity-defying point slightly askew, but neatly so._

_"What's that?" Sakura asked, eying the scroll in his hand. When she had first laid eyes on him she nearly gaped at the sight of him. He was simply dashing, devilishly handsome... Sakura bit her lip to stop the huge grin that threatened to take over her face. She thanked the gods or whoever was out there for her somehow managing to get this beautiful man that stood before her._

_"It's a mission report from Tsunade-sama." Kakashi explained with a nonchalant shrug. "She asked me to deliver it to you."_

_Kakashi held the scroll out to her and she grasped it. The paper itself was a pristine alabaster, and Sakura was afraid her fingers would leave a print no matter how clean. She raised an eye brow at the scarlet silk ribbon that held it closed, tied in an elegant red bow. It certainly was fancy... If the scarlet ribbon didn't say it, then the thick, expensive looking parchment did. What kind of mission was this, anyway? Sakura gently pulled one side of the ribbon and it came undone, the ivory parchment still rolled up. She eyed it with interest and pulled the thick paper open to reveal it's contents. Kakashi held his breath as she read, waiting for her reaction._

**_~* Certificate of Marriage *~_**

**_Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves_**

**_This is to certify that Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, by virtue of the license required by law did on this day unite in holy binds of matrimony, Hatake Kakashi and _._**

**_In testimony whereof I have caused the said parties with myself and three legal witnesses to sign these presents, the day and date aforesaid. Witnesses: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai._**

_Sakura gasped upon reading the scroll, eyes wide in realization. Before she could say a word, Kakashi knelt down before her and smoothly pulled out a ring box from the pocket of his blazer. The velvet box opened with a snap, revealing a ring with a simple silver band, a single princess cut diamond adorning the center._

_"Sakura..." Kakashi's voice pulled Sakura out of her reverie, staring at the ring. Her gaze snapped to his mismatched one, and he continued._

_"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Sakura's throat became tight and hot tears seeped from her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded vigorously, her voice failing her. Kakashi's eyes widened at her compliance and he grinned the largest Sakura had ever seen him smile. She held out her left hand and Kakashi slipped the ring on her finger, his own hands trembling lightly, and he jumped up to pull her into a crushing embrace. Her face was buried in his chest and her hands rested on his back, pulling him close. Kakashi bent his head down to nuzzle in the silky, roseate strands of her hair, breathing deeply. _

_Applause brought the couple out of their embrace and Sakura was surprised to see Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato walk out onto the balcony, which quickly became cramped._

_"Everyone..." Sakura said quietly, still shocked. Tsunade smiled at her, happiness dancing in her eyes for her favorite pupil._

_"All you have to do is sign in the space provided, Sakura." The Sannin instructed, pointing at the marriage certificate on the small table. Sakura took a closer inspection of the article and found that Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had already signed it themselves. Even Sai had signed; she had once been afraid that he'd slip away after Sasuke's return. As if he reading her mind Sai stepped forward and offered her a thin paint brush of his, seeing as she didn't have a pen to sign with. Sakura took it with a smile and wrote her signature in the line provided- there was no hesitation. Now all they needed to do was send the document in to the Council of Elders, where it would be officially passed. The ceremony would come later, and Sakura could already envision her and Ino planning every last detail._

_"Hey, why didn't Yamato-taichou sign?" Naruto inquired, looking down at the certificate with a puzzled expression._

_"There need only be three witnesses- you, Sasuke, and Sai." Tsunade explained. Naruto frowned._

_"But it's signed by the whole team! Sakura and Kakashi-sensei can't get married unless the whole team approves it!" He insisted._

_"No, that's quite alright, Naruto..." Yamato said, shifting uncomfortably. He raised a hand in a shrug, the other one scratching the back of his neck awkwardly._

_"Oh no, I don't think so! Come on, taichou!" Naruto grabbed the front of the ANBU captain's vest and drug him forward to the table where Sai's pen laid along with the document. The disheveled man took a timid glance at Sakura, who rolled her eyes at Naruto's antics but smiled and nodded nonetheless. Yamato, still unsure since there was no place for him to sign, held the brush over the paper in contemplation._

_"Just sign the damn thing already, Tenzou." Kakashi grumbled. At the sound of his superior's approval, Yamato wrote his name alongside Sai's. Tenzou Yamato, his scrawly handwriting read, putting down both aliases, and Naruto was satisfied. _

_Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to him, as if she'd somehow slip away. He still couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was going so smoothly, it was like a wonderful dream... A wonderful dream he never wanted to wake up from. Sakura looked up at him, beaming, and he smiled back down at his lovely fiancee. How beautiful she was, and all his. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, blocking out the chatter of Naruto and everyone else in the background, and Sakura stood up on her tip toes to press a chaste kiss against his lips. Everything was perfect, Kakashi concluded. Though he couldn't help but feel paranoid that something would go wrong._

* * *

Sakura was called into the hospital a week later. Tsunade had given her the grim news in person. Kakashi was diagnosed with an anoxic brain injury and had shown no signs of recovery, resulting in a coma with an unknown duration. He would be kept on life support for the time being, but not even Tsunade knew when he would wake up... Or if.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

This is where the real story begins. The previous chapters have all been building up to this moment, where all the angst begins. Enjoy! ;)


End file.
